


Leafy Sunday

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: No one ever realizes the exact moment a bond forms until much later. For Blues and Pit, both know it came in the form of autumn.





	Leafy Sunday

Broom bristles were efficient in gathering up the dust and cleaning up the living room quickly. Cleaning was a pleasant way to help fill his directive, a neat house equivalent to a pat on the back. Blues knew by this time Doctor Light was up and about, along with their peculiar house guest for the past few days. Good thing the brunette had long set up the coffee and dusted the curtains, achieving the house-look of a beautiful morning.

Blues continued to sweep the already-clean floor, paying close attention to the voices in the nearby kitchen.

"Doctor Light? I, uhh, I have a question." Their guest is a young organic boy with a hair color similar to Blues' shade of brown. The styles were different but the hues were close to the same color bark found in a common healthy tree. The stranger looks to be a normal boy but Blues knew better the first time he found the 'human' passed out on a grass field. Doctor Light had outright been flustered when the robot decided to bring the New Find in, flabbergasted at the sight of feathery wings and the tunic attire.

The first time the organic woke in a frenzy, he woke to shout about a Goddess and Light and the need to get back. Days have passed since then and the boy with wings have stayed ever since. "It's um, about Blues." Sheepish, the voice wavered in pitch.

Blues does not like him.

"What is it, Pit?" Doctor Light's voice was warm and welcoming as it usually was, inviting the incoming inquiry without a moment of doubt. "I'm afraid I won't be able to answer everything but I'll do my best, to be honest." The man rumbled with his usual pleasant frequency.

"Okay...Good to know! Thanks, Doctor. So, what  _is_  Blues?" Pit had started off eager just to shift his tone into suspicion and distrust. Blues didn't find it alarming. "He's all...He's not human." A screech on the floor told of a chair's legs sliding across a rough surface. "So what is he?" The resulting silence grew intense enough for the robot to pause and grow defensive.

Blues stopped sweeping. The voices quelled, and so the robot boy swiftly began sweeping the parts of the floor he's already finished.

"Ah...Well," Doctor Light coughed awkwardly. "I suppose it won't do any harm to tell you...He's a bit of a secret at the moment." There was a shift of papers. "Blues is...My creation. A robot created to be my house assistant. Please don't mind him too much." The request was a simple one. Nothing too harmful but certainly bothersome.

"That's it?" Pit blurted, and Blues isn't sure if he wanted to walk in and give the winged organic a punch or hit him with the broom. "A robot? I just thought he was uhh," Once again the anomaly is sheepish. Pit did not want to continue his thoughts.

"...A what?" The man was intrigued, however, Blues knew. "Don't worry, Pit. Blues isn't of any harm to you. Rest assured." Doctor Light told the 'angel' with what Blues imagined, was a smile.

Blues then wondered if the statement was true and if he could prove his creator wrong.

Tempting. He could do it if he wanted to. Blues doesn't always follow Doctor Light's orders. He's proved that time and time again.

"I thought Blues was some kind of monster. You see, there's a whole bunch where I come from...And he acts all weird so I thought," A moment of quiet. "No. Nevermind. Sorry. At least he's not threatening you in any way, right? There's not going to be a robot apocalypse is there? Oh geez." Pit mumbled, and the scientist with him began to laugh in good humor.

Yes. Blues  _really_ didn't like the anomaly he picked up.

* * *

Doctor Light had left the house again. Likely for groceries, Blues noticed the peanut butter had run out. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are what the scientist ate often these days. It makes sense to leave the house to gather more supplies, Pit had offered to cook if there were ingredients too.

The house was practically bare. The grocery store trip would take about twenty to thirty-five minutes. Blues wasn't allowed to leave but he had many chores. He can handle being alone outdoors without anyone becoming suspicious. The yard could also use a clean up due to the many colorful leaves of Autumn laying on the ground.

And so, Blues grabbed a rake from the closet and escaped out the door.

There were many dried and fresh leaves to be piled up. Blues made sure to start from the spots which would allow him to finish quicker yet expertly. He refused to allow a single leaf untouched. The robot continued to rake, unaffected when he noticed there was an unwanted audience. Blues refused to slow his work, even with the winged boy casually watching him from the back door.

Eventually, the robot had finished his yard work. The piles of leaves were only four in count, and the grass was clean. A job well done, now Blues can do what he likes.

"Woo-hoo!" Increasing frequency, someone was swiftly approaching-?

Blues was unprepared for a body to crash into one of the leaf piles, the colorful leaves spilling in multiple directions as the remaining piles flew into the mess from combinations of wind and gravity. An arm and leg wiggled from under all the leaves, and a familiar head of brown hair poked out from under the leaf bed with a grin. The organic boy laughed, apparently having the time of his life as he rolled in the creaking mess.

Blues was feeling the exact opposite of what Pit was happy about. However, he was also puzzled. Why did the strange organic sabotage his work? "What are you doing?" He questions and hopes the other has a reasonable answer. Pit had a habit of smiling often, another annoying trait about the winged person. This destruction of his yard works better not be just to mess with him in a cruel joke, knowing 'the robot will redo it anyway.'

"What? You've never jumped in leaf piles before?" Pit sits up, several leaves in his brown strands. "Oh yeah...You probably don't know the concept of fun." He frowns, "Hey Blues, what do you do in your free time?" The being known as an 'angel', leans while placing himself cross-legged. The leaves continued to crunch under the added weight. "Hey! Don't look at me that way! I don't bite." Pit grins, a strain on the expression.

 _I either whistle or listen to music,_ Blues shook his head, unwilling to let the other know. "Why did you destroy my finished product? Leaf raking isn't the easiest chore." He's stretching it and the robot knows this. "Are you going to fix this?" Which Blues wouldn't allow the peculiar boy to  _fix_  anything either way. This was Blues' work, not Pit's. The robot was simply waiting for the indirect insult.

"Um, not really…" The angel rubs the back of his head, wings shifting. "But I couldn't help myself! You just  _gotta_ jump into some leaves during the Fall you know?" No. "It's liberating and makes me feel happy." Pit gains a more genuine smile. "I do all the time back in Sky World! Lady Palutena always," He pauses, eyes becoming shrouded in darkness. "Always…" The angel's head ducked, wings curling in on himself. "Normally I'd be able to talk with her right now. But I can't." Pit's voice was unnaturally quiet, close to shaky whisper.

Blues continued to observe, looking to the fallen leaves and back to the strange organic. He had little information on what the other spoke of. 'Palutena' was the supposed parental unit of this winged boy. Pit clearly thought highly of her and often spoke of her...Light? Holiness? Blues didn't pay too much attention the first time. Pit had spewed nothing but nonsense, Gods and monsters. Angels and big-eye creatures. Nevertheless, he practically worshiped Palutena with how the supposed angel ranted about how great she was every day.

Which is why Pit had shown distress about the fact he couldn't speak with her, connection cut from an...Accident regarding dimensions. Whatever that meant.

Blues didn't understand the anomaly either. Pit was a strange being who just happened to have a human face to gain his creator's pity. Weird and rude, along with obnoxiously ignorant. Someone who smiles far too much and is very clumsy around the house. A cheerful boy who began scolding Doctor Light about eating Peanut butter & jelly sandwiches for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The very same person with wings who often challenged Blues' sense of self with the occasional snide (did Pit even realize half the things he had said were rude?) remark until a true verbal fight broke out between them and arguments were made. Blues should be happy the other was finally snapping. True blackmail should be recorded and stored for later.

Yet as Blues notes Pit's crestfallen waves of emotion is pushing him to an inevitable break, he acts.

Blues did not think or ponder about his actions. He simply scooped a whole armful of leaves and let it sprinkle over the angel's head.

The area is quiet, a gentle breeze choosing this exact moment to blow and gather direction for the air-surfing leaflets. Hues of red, brown and yellow swam around both persons, performing graceful tricks on their way to the ground. Sky blue eyes full of life are frozen on Blues' still-form as the few remaining leaves escape the robot's fingers. Both brunettes have visible Autumn magic in their hair and on their backs by the time every leaf has touched the grass.

Everything finally registers.

Pit erupts into laughter loud and understanding. The noise echoes loudest in a quiet yard such as this one. Many would describe the sound as grating bells while Blues simply found it a slightly different frequency than the usual. Pit's wings shudder with the amount of oxygen he has to take back in but the anomaly refused to avert his gaze from the robot in front of him.

"Blues, right? That's your name," Pit regains breath, wiping his eyes twice with an arm. "I think," He reaches and gathers his own new pile. "I think you're more than just a robot." Pit throws the leaves in the air, recreating the mythical air destined to bring happiness and freedom. "You're  _way_ more than just a robot, Blues." He finishes, confident and accepting as a smile breaks out on his face.

Blues watched him for a moment, calculating, waiting...But even he isn't oblivious to the change in atmosphere. The first child of Light smiles back, their first positive message hidden a secret in the leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a graduation gift for my friend. We had a pleasant (pretty long) RP and after everything, I went ahead and rewrote a scene from the fun times we had. I wanted to share this moment with you all. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
